Ill protect you
by RadioActiveWonderLand
Summary: Marley was always thought as a Soc. but after her mother die's the group of Soc girls she hangs with kicks her from there table and she goes up and Ask's Johnny Cade and Ponyboy Curtis if she can sit with she never thought that one little would change her life from a unhappy Soc to a Greaser falling inlove
1. Chapter 1

I looked down at my mothers cold lifeless body in the casket her skin pale and lifeless her eye's closed her hands crossed across her chest pain filled and in my mind all i could think was you're with angels now

**"hello earthy to Marley"** I heard Bethany's voice calling breaking threw my trance I looked over at her slightly dazed my mother funeral was just yesterday and here I was at school none of my so called "friends" even asked me how I was feeling they were to busy with there own selfish lives but Then again I never considered the Soc girls I hanged out with as friends..

**"did you hear anything I just said about the dance?"** Beth snapped at me she had bleached blonde hair and implants she was basically the school slut and the Queen Soc I wasn't really sure how I became friends with her or any of the girls really it just happened on the first day of school they just pulled me into there group and I became a so called Soc even though I never hung out with the boy's soc and I wasn't a cheerleader and I didn't hang off the guys or wear the latest fashion I was more so there charity case

**"oh.. no sorry Beth.."**I said looked down

**"uh if your not going to listen and be a part of the group then leave"** Beth demanded her bitchy tone

**"yeah"** the other girls backed her up like an annoying high pitched echo I stood up and walked a way little bit I scanned the cafeteria I didn't really have any friends so I didn't know where to sit I didn't want to sit with the Soc I didn't want to deal with there stuck up rudeness and drama and the chances of a Greaser letting me with with them was slim to none not mention most seat were taken as I scanned I saw Johnny Cade and Ponyboy Curtis they were Greaser, Johnny was a timid guy they i never really heard talk much even in class but I knew he had troubles at home and that his dad beat him as For Ponyboy I knew he was a smart kid and that his parents past away a few years back and his older brother raised him I noticed that there friend Two-bit wasn't with them so I decided to take a change and hope they'd let me sit there I walked over to them slowly and I as I got closer the looked at me Johnny had a slight fear in his eye's

**"uh.. hey Ponyboy hey Johnny... do you think.. I could sit at the table... I kinda got kicked out of Bethany's for not paying attention to what ever she was talking about"** I said looked down nervously

**"uh yeah sure.."** Ponyboy said I looked up and gave a small corner then went an sat at the far end of the table I put my tray down and poked around at what ever the lunch lady had put onto my plate it was a brown gunk I could hear there talking quietly to each other but I couldn't make out what they were hearing

**"what is she doing hear"** I herd Two-bits voice say with disgust I looked up to see him standing at the other table he looked at me like I was a piece of trash I could feel tears threatening to fall Ponyboy opened his mouth to answer Two-bit I got up quickly knocking my chair over and ran out of the Cafeteria an out into the court yard over to the big oak tree and leaned against slowly sliding down it till i was on the ground I pulled my knees to my chest as the tears started to flow I really was having a bad day hell I was having a bad week ever since my mother died my dad had been treating me even worse he was always cold to before mom passed away but after he did it had gotten worse he treated me like trash and Soc didn't make me feel better either they didn't care about me at all and Two-bit the way he looked at me and the way he said that just made me feel like I really was trash I couldn't stop crying the tears just kept coming out the bell rang for me to go to class I slowly stood up and took a deep breath I wiped my eye's but I knew they were red and puffy I started walking to math class when I entered the hallways they were dead I took a deep breath I was late and I knew it I walked over to the door to see writing notes on the board he'd always tell the Greaser to just come in quietly and sit down when he was in the middle of lesson so that's what I did I opened the door and as I walked in I remembered Two-bit, Johnny and Ponyboy were all in my class everyone looked at first only a couple socs looked at me and then the whispers started because I was late and had been crying the only seat that was left was in the far corner behind all the greaser I walked back there and sat keep my head low as everyone looked at me

"class leave Marley alone and get back to writing your notes" Mr Nelson said not looking from the board and luckily they all listened after he had finished his lesson he walked towards me I prepaid my self for the lecturer he kneels down beside me

**" I heard about you're mother Marley I'm so sorry for you loss you're a brave young girl and im sure your fathers proud of you for coming to school today but why don't you just rest ill exempt you from this assignment alright?"** he said gently I just nodded trying not to burst into tears again I always liked he was a strict but kind man I felt eye's on me as Mr Nelson got up and walked away and as he moved I noticed Johnny in the seat across from me he had a look of sympathy on his face I looked away trying not to cry I sat there trying to keep my self calm class went by slower then ever before there as a couple minutes before the bell was about to ring when a note was placed on my desk I opened it to see in pink writing

_"you're a stupid attention whore no one likes you, go back your dumpster you piece of trash"_

I felt a lump form in my throat as my lip began to quiver I quickly got up not caring about my book bag and ran out of class tears streaming from my eyes I kept running till I got outside I stood at the school gate and leaned against it tears streaming from my eye I suddenly heard foot steps running towards me the sound of the gravel being displaced under there feet I took a deep breath and looked up to see Johnny

**"w..what do you want.. nothing you can say can make me feel worse then I already do thanks to my father Two-bit and those bitches"** I muttered out between breaths tears still falling

**"I brought you your book bag actually.."** he said quietly I suddenly felt like a jerk

**"oh.. t..thanks.."** I said

**"Johnny what the hell man!"** I head Two-bit's voice say I looked up to see him and Pony running out the front door I picked up my bag and turned around to leave I felt Johnny grab my bag forcing me to stay they caught up to us and I could feel the dirty stare from two bit I shut my eyes biting my lip to stop it from quivering

**"apologies Two-bit"** I heard Johnny Say his voice louder then I've ever heard it

**"what why the hell should I apologies to a know good soc like her" **Two-bites voice was just like my fathers and it killed

**"I said apologies Two-bit" **Johnny said his voice Stern

**"I'm not going to apologies to a soc piece of trash like her"** Two-bit spat and with that I couldn't take it anymore I ripped bag out of Johnny's hand and ran off down the street crying when I got home my dad was drunk sitting on the couch I lucky he didn't say anything when I went upstairs but not long after he came stumbling into my room

**"Marley get over here you little bitch"** he cursed at me I got up looking down and for no reason he slapped me across the face I yelped

**"be a good bitch and go get me some more beer"** he snapped at me I flinched and opened my mouth to argue

**"now you little cunt"** my dad said slapping me the grabbing me by the hair throwing me out the door I ran down the stairs before he could hit me again I figured I just go there and make him happy and he'd leave me alone as I walked out side the cool wind made my cheek sting more I let a tear fall from my eye I headed to the DX station since it was the closet one as I walked in I didn't notice Two bit looking at the magazines I just kept my head down till I got to the counter

**"how can I help you"** I heard soda pop Pony boy's older brother say I put the money out on the counter I had done this more then once in the past few days and as Soda looked up and saw it was me he just nodded and went to the cooler

**"what the hell are you doing here soc"** I heard Two bit say I just ignored him keeping my head low luckly before he had time to say anything else sodapop was back with the beer he handed them to me and waved me goodbye as I walked out side out of all the people that had to be there is was Bob the king of the soc

**"well well look who it is little miss Marley"** Bob said in his cool guy voice

**"hi bob"** I said very flat tone

**"come for a ride baby"** Bob said pulling me to him I pulled away

**"no thanks I have to get home"** I said trying to walk away he yanked me back by my pony tell causing me to yelp loudly and drop the beer bottles on the ground but one that I griped in my hand tightly

**"that wasn't a question no get in the car"** Bob demand still pulling my hair I knew what would happen if I got in that car I would loose my V card weather I wanted to or not and bob was defiantly not the boy I wanted to loose it to I fought with him trying to pull away

**"let me go"** I screamed he shoved me against the mustang

**"listen hear you little fucking bitch your going to get in that mustang right fucking now you worthless piece of nothing" **he hissed at me and with those words my father voice came filling into my head those were the exact words he called me the night my mother died I felt my self becoming into a shell I stopped fighting with him I just stood there I heard the door ding meaning some one was comming out or going in

**"good little whore now get in the car so I can show what a good time is"** bob said sliding his hand up my shirt and with that all the anger came rushing back I was not being raped by this ass hole

**"what's going on out here"** I head Soda's voice Bob turned to look at him

**"non of your fucking business Greaser"** and with that while his focus was some where else I raised my free hand with the bottle in and and smashed it over bob's head it caused him to let me go and stumble back I took off

**"You fucking bitch your dead"** he screamed at me I looked back and for that second I did I ran straight into some falling on my ass I looked up to see Dallas Winston one of the toughest greasers around and one who hated socs more then anything he looked down at me then at bob he stepped over me and walked over to soda like i was invisible I slowly started to get up and saw bob getting up my heart began to race

**"you better get out of here bob your on our turf causing trouble"** soda said I stood there watching Bob looked back at me and because Dallas was there and Bob knew that he'd love any reason to hit him so he got up and walked to his car and drove off and on the way threw his trash bag at me covering me in garbage I collapsed onto the ground sitting there not moving I looked like trash, I felt like trash I was treated like Trash and now I smelt like it I hit the ground with the palm of my hands I laid down in defeat I heard footsteps in the gravel I opened an eye to see Soda

**"you can tel Two-bit he can come end me now I give up everyone win's"** I said closing my eye's again I heard him crouch down he picked something off and threw it aside

**"what the hell are you talking about?"** he asked confused

**"I am a nothing but a worthless piece of trash soc."** I said in flat mute tone with no emotion

**"who told you that?"** He ask in a quizzing voice

"everyone my father the kids at school Two-bit I'm trash I look like trash I feel like Trash Im treated like it and now I smell like It. I give up so if Two-bit or Dallas want to come end me before I have to come and my father does let them Id rather a half decent greaser do it then my father " I said to him in the same tone I heard him sigh and I felt my self being lifted to my feet I opened my eyes Soda started to clean me off

**"I may not know alot about you other then your names Marley your a Soc and you go to the same school as my brother but I know that your not any of those things"** he said in a kind voice

**"It feels like it"** I mumbled he sighed again

**"come on inside ill find you a half decent shirt to wear yours is covered in well i'm not inertly sure"** Soda chuckled and started pushing me inside there garage when we walked in I saw Two-bit Dallas and Steve all hanging out by a car Soda sat me down on a bench and went to get a shirt

**"what the hell is she doing in hear"** Two-bit said Glaring over at me I looked down

**"Ow what the hell Dal!"** Two bit showed I looked up to him rubbing his head Dallas smirked not saying anything Soda came back with his checkered button up id seen him wearing all the time I looked up at him

**"just take it and go get changed would yeah "** he said I sighed giving in and took it heading to the bathroom I got changed in the stall and I walked out I noticed how much I looked like shit I sighed I turned the sink on and washed my face off I turned the water off then took a paper towel and dried my face other then the bruise forming on my cheek I looked all right I sighed and walked out of the bathroom to see Soda, Dallas,Steve Two-bit, Ponyboy and Johnny I froze in the small hallway that led to the bathrooms after to earlier i really didnt feel like talking to any of them since they were all chatting away and joking i decided Id tried to sneak away I hid behind there rackets and I was about to make a dash from the door when I felt my self being lifted from the floor

**"where do you think your running off to doll face"** I heard Dallas voice as he flung me over his shoulder

**"uh... the door..."**I admitted

**"why"** he asked simply before dropping down gently on the counter in front of all the boys all of them but two bit were giving me the same do tell look

**"well.. choose there option one two or three"** I said

**"how about all of them"** said Soda from behind me I sighed

**"well A. I really didnt want to talk about anything, B I really didn't want to have to face Johnny after what happened after school and C I really do not want to be around him"** I said point and Two-bit who just gave a dirty scowl causing me to flinch

**"well first off your your going to tell us what happened but before that do explain what you mean between about this after school thing"** Dall said leaning on the pole I looked down and shook my head

**"she got kicked out of her lunch table for not paying attention to queen barbie so she came and asked me an johnny if she could sit at the table we said sure the Two-bit over there deiced to show up and be an ass and say shit to her she took off crying later she came to our math class late the teacher said something to her Johnny heard wont say what tho and then she got some note from Queen barbie and she ran outta class and Johnny hear took after with her book bag and when me and two bit got out to them Johnny demand two-bit apologize he said some asshole remark she took off running"** Pony boy explained for me

**"Oww what the hell was that for!"** I heard Two-bit yell I looked up to see Dallas was no standing beside him he pulled him off the counter and pushed him towards

**"fucking apologize to her"** Dallas demanded in threatening voice that made me flinch bad

**"im fucking sorry.."** Two-bit mutter quiet

**"Louder so she can hear you"** demanded Dallas

**"Im fucking sorry alright"** Two bit said louder

**"for"** Added in Johnny quietly

**"for calling you shit"** Two bit I just nodded

**"now I believe you have some explaining to do"** Soda said I looked down

**"about..."** I said looking down

**"the whole bob thing and that mark on your face"** said Steve I looked up Johnny looked very aggravated and tense at the mention of Bob

**"bob was trying to get me to go with.. i didn't want to.. If i did he would of.. yeah.."** I said looking back down

**"and the mark?"** I heard Pony's voice say softly

**"my dad..."**I said quietly looking up that made Johnny tense up even more even Steve tensed up at it I took a deep breath

**"speaking of which I better get home to get my ass whopping for not bringing back beers"** I got off the table and headed towards the door I felt my arm being pulled back I looked up to see Dallas

**"you don't seriously think were going to let you leaving knowing your going to get beat do you?"** he said I looked down taking my arm back

**"why wouldn't you.. I'm just a soc.."** I said Soda, Dallas, Steve and even Pony boy all broke out into a fit of laughter I stood there confused

**"w..whats so funny.."**

"kid even if by some fucked up way you were a Soc before after what you did to ol Bob earlier there's no way your a soc" Said Dallas still laughing

**"is that good or bad thing..."** I said quietly mostly to my self

**"It's an amazing thing"** said Soda I looked up and he smiled

**"you never really did Act that much like a soc Marley"** Pony added

**"really.."** I said looking down

**"well you did give me and Johnny Valentines candy's last year unlike all the others"** Pony said I looked down and blushed

**"come on guys let's head back to the house"** everyone left the store and I fallowed they all started to pile in a truck I just stood there I felt my self be picked up again but this time it wasn't Dallas as I felt my self be sat down on the edge of truck bed I saw Two-bit he gave me a smile

**"you're one of us now"** he said in a taunting voice I felt my self being pulled back I let out little yelp and head Dallas laugh Two bit got in the front with Soda and Steve It was just me Dallas Pony and Johnny in the back they all joked around on the way to Curtis' house I just stayed quiet thinking about what Two-bit Said I was now one of them I was now a greaser would this be better then me being a Soc.. would I have more in common with them.. there was alot of things I was unsure of but one I knew that being a greaser meant no more stupid frilly dress parties no more having to impress the world and If someone tried to hurt me Id have them to protect me or so I hoped I hadn't even realized the truck had stopped till Dallas picked me up

**"come on doll face"** he said to me I groaned annoyed at the name

**"stop calling me that"** I whined he didn't reply he dropped me down on the couch next to Johnny I glared at the back of his head and then he turned around I squeaked and hid my face in my jacket him and the guys except soda who seemed to have wondered off somewhere laughed at me

**"arlight alright calm your jet's kid ill meet her jeez"** I heard a older male voice say I looked up to see a older guy right away i knew he was Soda and Pony's brother you could see it in his eye's

"Marley this is mine and ponys older brother Darry this Is Marley she's gonna be the new member of the gang right Marley" Soda said looking at me with his movie star smile I opened my mouth only to have a pillow thrown at me

"yes she is" all the boy's said at once I sat there with my mouth open

"okay Im really starting to feel like im not going to get a say in anything" I announced Darry laughed and walked into the kitchen I felt my arm being pulled an I was suddenly onto of Two-bit I sat up he smiled and tried to pull me back down I quickly got up and crawled away

"hey" Two-bit whined

"that is just to creepy for my liking" I said the boy's all chuckled we spent the rest of night laughing at dumb joke and eachother the boy's would get into mini wrestling matches on the floor and I would climb up onto of the couch to get out of the way and Darry would laugh at my strangeness as it started to get later the boy's all quieted down

"alright im off to bed" Darry said

"night"I called out after him all the boy's just looked at me and I felt super awkward because none of them said it

"night Marley if the boy's bug you to much just punch them out" Darr said with a chuckle before disappeared i just looked down still embarrassed

"aww look guys Marley's embarrassed" Two bit called out I shot a glare at him

"well maybe if any of you were nice and said goodnight to Dar as well I wouldn't be!" I stated they just laughed at me I shook my head we all were watching tv and I felt my eye's slowly get heavy I yawned trying to keep my eyes open I felt an arm wrap around me and pull me into a warm body It was Johnny's he just held me not saying anything and I slowly found my self falling asleep


	2. Chapter 2

******* Quick little Note someone asked about when people are talking and if it was bold or not It is when someone talks itll look like this **"hello"** if there's a note in the story it'll be in italics *******

**"I'm not waking her up"** I heard Soda's voice say

**"Like hell I am Darr told you to"** Pony rebutted

"he did not and I Refuse to wake her up she looks like a little princess" I heard Soda state I felt a pillow by my hand and smirked in my brain I quickly gripped the pillow I whipped it at Soda I heard a oof sound as he hit the couch

**"Hey what was that for**" he whined

**"Don't call me a princess"** I demanded my eye's still shut Pony laughed

**"C'mon Marley get up and eat or were going to be late"**Pony said I slowly sat up stretching and rubbing my eye's I walked into the kitchen to see Dar dishing out plate of hash browns, eggs, bacon and toast I could feel my mouth salivating I walked over to the empty chair Dar gave me a smile heading back to the stove

**"This smells incredible"** I took a bite of the scrambled eggs I never knew food could taste this good if it wasn't from the diner or take out since that was all I ever ate other then school food and that wasn't really edible

**"Glad you like it kiddo now hurry up and eat before your all late"** Dar said going to shower he didn't have to tell me twice I was starving when I was done we got up and headed outside to see Steve's truck

**"Steve's giving us a ride"** Said Pony I smiled

**"Awesome"**

**"Do you guys wanna squish up front or ride in the back"** Soda said opening the front door

**"Back"** I said before Pony had a chance to say anything they chuckled as we ran around and climbed in the back Steve started the truck and we drove off I looked up at the sky it was a pale blue I sat there staring up at it pretty much day dreaming till the truck came to a stop I looked down to see we were at the school then it hit me I didn't have my school stuff I hit the truck lightly

**"What?"** asked Soda putting his head out the window I stood up

**"I forgot my bag at home"** I said groaning sitting on the edge of the truck all three boys laughed

**"Now you're really slumming it with us Greasers huh?"** Said Soda winking I rolled my eye's and pony helped me off the truck we waved good by and walked towards the school

**"I'm going to go to my locker see if I have a note book and some pens in there Ill see you in class and at lunch Pony"** I said running into the school he waved bye I knew he'd be waiting for Johnny and Two-bit but I really wanted to see if I had my stuff before the bell ring and as I opened my locker I saw my self in the mirror my hair was a mess and I was still in Soda's shirt Everyone would be calling me a greaser now but the thought made me smile I took my hair down brushing it, It was still a disaster I slipped my hand into soda's pocket and pulled out a piece of material it was a bandanna I used it to put my hair up I found a Spare note book and few pens in my locker before the bell rang and I headed to Chemistry as I walked into class I saw Beth and her group of girls then Two-bit in the same row at the very back his head down probably asleep Beth noticed me and gave me her fake smile and waved me over

**"Marley over here!"** she shouted waving me over Two-bit lifted his head for a second then dropped it down I couldn't help but wonder what time he was at up Beth was still waving me over and a thought cross in to my brain I started to walk towards her smiling but it wasn't to her it was to two-bit as I walked past her I could feel her eye's digging a hole in the back of my head I sat down neck to Two-bit and flicked his ear he groaned and swatted at me

**"not now I'm tired"** he moaned

**"what time did you stay up to?"** I asked shaking my head he looked up slightly

**"uhh what time did you fall asleep at?"** he asked groggily

**"I don't know one thirty"** I said guessing

**"alright.. soo like 4?"** he said answering my question I smacked the back of his head he flinched rubbing it a giggled

**"man no wonder Dall dose that to you its fun"** I said to him smirking he looked over at me his head still down and attempted a glare but was to tired I laughed our teacher came in and started roll call and as he called my name and I raised my hand he looked stunned that I was sitting next to Two-bit so did everyone else though as I they stared I felt self conscious and slumped in my seat Two-bit put his hand on my leg and squeezed it in a comforting fashion soon enough everyone stopped staring and just started whispering as we started on out project I swore I had only looked down for a few seconds when I looked back up to see Two-bit pouring random things into our beaker and suddenly there was a loud bang an huge puff of smoke half of which I inhaled and before the teacher could yell at us the bell rang and we took off I was coughing and deiced to play it up I started to slow down coughing more and clutching my throat with one hand I collapsed loudly smacking my note book on the ground Gasping for air I heard Two-bit chuckle as I had my face down

**"oh stop being so dramatic Mar and get up before you get squashed"** Two-bit said I looked up with a big cheesy grin and jumped up

**"what class do I have"** Two bit asked I shook my head

**"we have math with Johnny and Ponyboy"** I said and before I could say thing else he hooted and ran down the hall yelling something about sleeping I laughed and kept walking I felt a hand grab mine I was turned to see Beth and her clones

**"oh my god Marley you look awful come on let's get you changed"** she said I tried to protest

**"no no what kind of friend would I be if i let you walk around looking like greaser it would ruin your image"** she started dragging me to the bathroom I didn't argue with her there was no point even though in my head I was saying stuff like. I like the way I look and your not my friend bitch you don't care as I stood in the bathroom the girls took Soda shirt and my pants and tossed them on the counter and put a bright pink sweet heart dress on me and did my hair up as well as my make up as I looked in the mirror I thought I was going to die of embarrassed t I looked like a freaking barbie Beth smiled

**"perfect**" she said as they all started to walk me into class when we got there Two-bit was doing god know's what and as he saw me he broke out into fit of laughter causing everyone to look at him he calmed him self and looked at me still laughing on the inside I mouthed save me but he was to busy still in his moment to do anything Beth forced me into my seat literally the bodice on this dress made me barley able to move or breath

**"I cant breathe really"** I told breath she looked at me annoyed

**"beauty is pain god Marley even my three year old sister knows that"** she said in her bitchy tone I rolled my eye I saw Pony and Johnny walked in they both looked sad and hurt that I was with the soc's our teacher came in and took attendance half way threw the class Beth started bitching about Greasers and how her parents wouldn't by her the brand new car she wanted and as my breath got shorter and she bitched more I couldn't take it I stood up all eye's were on me again

**"Marley what are you doing"** the teacher asked

**"I'm going into the bathroom getting out of this god forsaken dress I can barley breath in taking off all the stupid make up that makes me look like a barbie and putting the clothes I liked back on"** I screamed a little more harshly then attend but It was to late I stormed out of the class back to the bathroom luckily the clothes were still there I changed quickly and scrubbed the caked on make up off my face before fixing my hair I heard the lunch bell ring and smiled at the thought I could finally see some of my boy's as I said that to my self in my head I smiled I walked out of the bathroom towards the Cafeteria I felt my self shoved against the locker and hand firmly on my throat it was bob

**"well looked at you slumming it with Greaser well not no more your coming back to our table you're a soc Marley nothing will change that"** he hissed at me letting go of my throat I gasped for air as he dragged me into the cafeteria I didn't look up I knew if I did Id see Johnny, Pony and Two-bit and Johnny and Pony 's eye's would be full of hurt and Two-bit would be pissed I sat down anger in me I couldn't stand that it would break my heart I sat there as all the Soc's talked about stuff I didn't care about Dances boy's each other and then they started about something that made my skin boil Jumping greasers and as Bob started bragging more and more my hands gripped my tray as the girls encouraged him then I just snapped I stood up swinging the tray right into Bob's face and covering the girls in the stuff the the lunch lady called food everyone gasped except the girls they screamed I stood up and stormed towards the door

**"MARLEY"** my principle yelled

**"yeah 'I know I'm suspended for 3 months"** I said walking by him I had seen enough greaser get in trouble with socks to know 3 months was the length of time I stormed outside I suddenly felt my self being lifted in the air and spun as Two-bit laughed away he put me down and put his hands on my shoulders

**"do you know how epic that was"** he yelled letting me go and jumping around I laughed

**"man I cant wait till we tell the gang about that!"** Ponyboy piped in coming down the steps I blushed and looked down

**"It wasn't that cool you guys"** I said a little embarrassed

**"are you kidding Dall will be so proud of you**" Johnny said his quiet voice I blushed

**"you're turning into such the little greaser"** said Two-bit messing up my hair I swatted at him smiling the bell rang I sighed

**"well you three better get your butts to class"** I said they sighed

**"go see Soda and Steve at the DX they'll love to hear what happened ** shouted Two-bit running inside on the way to the station I passed my house and even thought I knew inside id regret It I headed over to it deciding I need to get clothes as I walked up the stairs I tried to open the door.. it was locked It was never locked dad didn't know the meaning of a locked door I peeked in the window there was nothing there the house was empty I felt my heart drop

**"if your looking for Marley and her father they packed everything up and left late last night"** I heard my elderly neighbor say she clearly didn't recognize me I didn't reply to her I couldn't my throat became dry as tears streamed down my cheeks I was abandoned by my own father the one who was supposed to love and protect me I started to run as hard and fast as I could and even though my legs ached and felt like jello and breathing hurt I kept running in till I ran straight into Soda at the Dx I wrapped my arms around him panting heavily tears still falling he was a little taken back at first then hugged me

**"what's wrong Marley?"** he asked concern in his voice I just panted my throat was dry Steve came out of no where it seemed like with a glass of water I sipped it and took a deep breath looking down

**"my dad... he's.. gone.."** I said quietly

**"what do you mean he's gone"** Soda said he voice full of anger and concern

**"he left.. he abandoned me the house is empty the neighbor said he packed up late last night and left.."** I said tears falling again I felt Soda hug me tightly

**"Steve can I borrow your truck"** I assumed he said yes because soon Soda was picking me up and placing me in it

**"i'm going to drop you back off at your house go in see if you can find a note or some clothes then meet me back at my place okay I gotta talk to Dar**" he said to me I nodded he pulled up to the house and I took a deep breath getting out Soda drove off I went to the back the door didn't lock so I just walked in as I looked threw the house there was no note no nothing at all even my room was empty tears streamed down my face again I ended up taking off out the back door and running to the Curtis residence when I got there I stopped and caught my breath I quietly opened the door

**"No Soda I'm sorry I cant handle another mouth to feed she cant live here"** I heard Dar yell I flinched and apparently made a squeak the both turned but I slammed the door running off before they could say anything as I ran down the street I could hear them yelling after me I kept running till the street lights started to come on I collapsed onto my knees and as I looked up I realized I was at the cemetery I stumbled my way tripping numerous times in till I got to my mothers grave were I collapsed and started to ball mumbling things about why did she have to die why was I such a burden why didn't anyone want me I was crying so hard I didn't even notice the Baby blue mustang pull up I felt my self being yanked up by my hair before I shoved into the tree a hand pressing firmly down on my throat making it hard to breathe It was bob and as he stood there choking and slapping me call me tons of horrible things I couldn't think of reason to try and fight back I wasn't wanted no one loved me I was all alone and wanted nothing more then to join my mother Bob punched my stomach and tossed me onto the ground next to my mother grave kicking me in the gut and as I laid there I heard my mothers voice whisper threw my ears as gentle as the wind

**"never let the bastards get you down"** It said it was something she said a lot even more so the few months before the cancer took her I felt anger building with in Bob leaned down to whisper something and I kicked him straight in the balls he keeled over onto his side groaning in pain I took off running not knowing where I was going I had no were to go I just kept running then I saw the Dx Station I knew they had no alarms I could only pray the boys didn't lock it up and as I pushed on the door it made that familiar ding sound meaning some one entered I smiled to my self and ran into the bathroom I opened the door and locked it behind me turning the light on I looked in the mirror my eye was swollen bruises formed on my throat I had dried blood on my face I sighed and cleaned my self up a bit before the tears started again I walked over to the door and leaned on it sliding down it and laying on the floor till I cried my self to sleep I woke up to yelling

**"stop telling me to calm down Steve"** I heard Soda's Voice yell

**"Soda Dar and Dall are worried enough as it is not to mention the boy's freaking out im sure she's fine she's a smart kid"** I heard Steve say in a calming voice

**"you didn't see the hurt in her eye's Steve"** Soda snapped

**"I know.. but she fine i'm sure of it"** I heard Steve say his voice less hopeful then before

**"Dar didn't come home till 5 am and Dall's still out there looking for her Steve"** Soda said I could hear him sighing

**"Well find her Soda"** Steve said

**"what if something happened what if she's hurt Dar already is beating him self up about this if she's hurt.. he'll snap"** Soda said pain filled my heart hearing how sad he was an even though I didn't want to I stood up and unlocked the door walking to the end of the small halfway and standing there

**"Marley!"** Steve said a smile on his face

**"what about he-"** Soda stopped him self as he looked up at Steve seeing him smile he turned to look at me he looked like he hadn't slept me all night he ran off and pulled me into a tight hug

**"were have you been what happened"** he asked frantically I just looked down

**"I'm going to go call Dar"** Steve said walking to the back my stomach growled I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning Soda forgot about his question and walked me over to the stool behind the counter he sat me down gently and handed me a muffin I stared tearing it apart eating it there was a ding from the gas bar and soda Sighed

**"ill be right back stay here don't go anywhere"** he said sternly then ran out side I sat there looking down taking bits off my muffin I heard the door ding again and didn't look up figuring it was Soda but boy was I wrong..

**"Where the hell have you been young lady do you know how fucking worried we've all been weve all been looking for you were out all night trying to find you Dallas is still out there looking for you worried sick something happened"** I looked up to see a very pissed off Darry my eye's went wide as he continued to scream at me I looked back down tears starting to fall I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked to see Steve

**"Dar stop yelling at her"** Soda screamed coming inside

**"look what your doing"** I looked up as Soda said that and as soon as Dar saw the tears in my eye's his face became soft and he sighed

**"I'm sorry.. I was just.. worried is all"**I just nodded Steve rubbed my shoulder soothingly

**"it's alright"** he said quietly

**"come on guy's let's go home there's a bunch of overly worried boy's that would just love to see Marley"** said Dar I Looked up at him and he nodded at the door I stood up still looking down and we all headed for the cars as we arrived at the house they all headed in and I stood outside the front door bracing my self for anger from them..


	3. Chapter 3

as soon as I stepped in they all shouted my name

**"don't overwhelm her**" Dar said strictly I looked up to see all the guys standing there glancing at each other and before any of them could react Dallas came in from the kitchen he shoved them out of the way and pulled me to him hugging me tightly

**"am I the only one shocked at this.."** I heard Two-bit say

**"shut up Two-it"** all the boy's said Dall pulled away a little and looked down at me I wanted to avoid eye contact at him but he forced me to look at him

**"don't you ever do that again do you understand me ever if your upset with one of the boys you go to the room and you lock the door or you go to the back yard or sit in the truck you don't not run off do you understand me"** Dallas voice was firm and demanding but his eye's were still full of worry I just nodded and he hugged me again and slowly let me go he turned to walk away and as soon as he did all the guys tried to hug he Dallas put his arm up blocking them

**"sit your asses down Johnny's first"** he demanded at them the all looked disappointed Two bit was about to whine and Dallas shot him a death glare they all looked down defeated all but pony sat down and I looked around I noticed Johnny wasn't sitting with them he wasn't even in the room I stood there staring at the ground as Dallas stood almost like body guard and soon Pony had returned with Johnny who looked like he had gotten less sleep the Soda and had been crying

**"you get her first Johnnycakes"** Dall said softly to him and with that Johnny looked up from the floor his eye's seemed brighten as he walked over to me embarrassing me in a tight hug he didn't say anything he just held me to him and after a while Two-bit finally couldn't take staying quiet anymore

**"when will it be my turn!"** he whined I could barley hear Johnny's chuckle but I felt it he slowly let me go and as soon as he stepped back I was lifted into the air being crushed into Two-bit he put me down and shook me

**"don't do that to us"** he said when he let me go my head with still going back and forth he laughed I walked over to Pony and hugged him he hugged back tightly

**"we were all so worried"** he whispered hugging even tighter before letting me go I went and sat on the couch next to Soda I felt eye's on me I looked up to See Johnny Staring at me his face full of worry I looked down

**"w..what happened to your neck.."** I could barley hear Johnny's voice suddenly I felt all eyes on me I didn't look up I felt my chin being lifted up by dallas anger filled his eye's as he saw my neck

**"who did that to you."** he said with clenched fists I looked over a Two-bit he knew who had done it instantly

**"Bob"** Two-bit Spat angrily if it wasn't for Dar walking back in and calming them down I was sure there would a of been blood spill we all sat there rather quietly the boy's chit chatting for the most part while Two-bit laid there watching tv suddenly he shot up

**"oh dall I have something I forgot to tell you"** Two bit said Dall looked over at him un-amused

**"Me, Ponnyboy and Johnny were gonna tell you but we forgot Marley over there went and got her self suspended from school for slamming bob in the face with her food tray and spraying the whores with her food"** Two bit said a smile on his face Both Pony and Johnny smirked chuckling remembering what had happened

**"well arnt you turning into quiet the little greaser Doll face"** Dallas said I got up and stormed over to him

**"yes and don't call me doll face"** I said flicking him he raised and eyebrow at quickly jumped onto the empty spot on the couch by Johnny and hid behind him the boy's chuckled

**"how come he only got flicked I got slapped in the back of the head"** whined Two-bit I looked up at him

**"simple Dall is scary as fuck and you remind me of a rubber ducky"** I said All the boy's howled with laughter even Dar who was busy in the kitchen the boy's started to get back to normal after a bit I got up and as soon as I did Johnny's eyes were locked on me I went into the kitchen to see dar cooking he was chopping up celery I sneaked in behind him and took a stock and ran into the kitchen

**"Hey you little sneak"** I heard Dar call out as i ran away I sat down next to Steve and Soda they looked at me

**"what am I hungry.."** I said biting it they laughed and Two-bit stood up a few moments later he came back holding a thing of chocolate cake

**"isn't that the last piece?"** asked Soda

**"sure is"** Said Two-bit putting the plate in my hands then he went to sit on the floor

**"now that is something shocking to see"** said Steve the boy's laughed I shrugged and started eating the cake as the night went on the boys got louder and louder my head started to pound i couldn't take it anymore I stood up and walked outside sitting in front yard I didn't care that it was freezing i just wanted my head to stop hurting a few moments later I herd the door clothes Johnny sat down beside me he saw me shiver he took off his off jean Jacket

**"Johnny no.."** I said quietly he didn't listen he draped it around me I tried to take it off and give it back he held it there

**"please.. I've already worried enough I don't need to worry about getting sick to"** he said softly I sighed and gave in we sat there in silence It wasn't awkward it never was with Johnny it felt calming something very much needed when it came to these boys I turned my back to him and and slowly laid my back resting my head on his lap he smiled down at me I smiled back Johnny leaned back and looked up at the stars and so did I I felt him gently stroke my arm it was so peaceful so perfect laying there just the two of us but of course it had to be ruined

**"Found them"** I heard to bit shout I groaned and looked over he was standing in the door way

**"go away Two-bit your To loud"** I yelled at him emphasizing the to he didn't get my little joke but Johnny did he let out a small chuckle soon the entire door way was filled

**"awww"** I heard Steve say

**"Look a little Johnny Cakes putting the moves on Marley"** I felt my cheeks go red and as I looked up at Johnny's his were to the boy's kept calling things out and I got fed up

**"Dally, Darry tell the boy's to go back inside there bugging me!"** I yelled seconds later Dallas was dragging the boy's back in while Dar was lecturing them Johnny chuckled

**"It's good to be the only girl sometimes"** I said with a smile Johnny smiled back we stayed there a while longer and then I shivered again Johnny slowly sat me up

**"you're cold come on lets get you inside"** he said quietly I didn't argue he was right I was cold we both gently stood up and he walked me inside I was still wearing his jacket and as we came in all eyes were on us Even Dar looked up from his newspaper with and eyebrow raised I immediately felt embarrassed they all just kept staring I felt super uncomfortable Johnny went and sat next to Pony but the rest of guys still stared at me

**"nope not doing this"** I said storming off into the kitchen I sat down on the floor I heard all the guys chuckle

**"I think we freaked her out"** said Soda I sat there counting the tiles and after a while the boy's called me in

**"No"** I yelled back being a grump they made me feel uncomfortable and despite my recent actions at school I did not like all eyes on me

**"get your ass out here or im dragging you out"** said Two-bit

**"not happening"** I yelled back and that was my mistake Two-bit came storming in I dove under the table

**"that's not going to help"** Two-bit grabbed my foot and started to drag me out I squealed banging the floor as he dragged me threw the door I grabbed onto it trying to pull away

**"let go!"** demanded Two-bit

**"You let go it's my leg!"** I demanded the boy's just laughed at me Two -bit kept pulling my fingers were slipping I deiced to play the dirty card I let go of the door frame and yelped

**"oww!"** as two bit let go of my leg I pulled it to me he was instantly tackled by Dallas, Steve and Soda I jumped up and smiled

**"and let that be a lesson to you"** I said walking over and sitting between Pony and Johnny

**"you are a sneaky little girl"** Said Dar not looking up from his paper

"well look who I hang out with I kinda have to be"I said the boy's laughed

**"hey you know you love us"** said pony boy ruffling my hair

**"well most of the time at least"** I said they laughed the boy's got off Two-bit and as Dallas walked behind the couch he pushed my head towards Johnny causing me to tip over and and lean on him

**"oops"** said Dallas in a i'm guilty voice I was gonna glare at him but Johnny draped his arm around me we stayed like that in till I fell asleep I awoke from bad dream sitting straight up and panting a little

**"Marley.."** Johnny's voice said softly

**"i'm sorry did I wake you..."** I asked realizing i was still leaning on him when I woke up

**"no I was awake.. are you ok.."** he asked softly

**"I had a bad dream about Bob... and how my dad hurt and left me... when he was the one that was supposed to protect me"** I said quietly I was on the verge of tears and my voice was shaky Johnny pulled me to him hugging my tightly

**"don't worry about them don't worry about anything Marley i'm here now Ill protect you"** Johnny whispered my ear his voice was calm but passionately and I believed Every word of it


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny leaned down resting his forehead on mine looked up into his big brown eye's they made me forget about the world It was just us two Johnny slowly lifted his hand up cupping my cheek he slowly leaned closer his soft lips crashing down onto mine I closed my eye's my stomach did flips as fireworks went off in my head the world around us stood still the kiss wasn't one full of lust or force it was sweet and tender full of love Johnny slowly pulled away resting his head back on mine he smiled softly at me I smiled back he slowly laid back down pulling me with him holding me I rested my head on his chest and fell asleep listening to his heart beat when I awoke all I saw was the boy's with Giant smirks on there face Dallas including I slowly sat up yawning leting Johnny sit up to they just sat there

"whatcha doing" I asked a little freaked out

"what's going on here?" said Soda Winking

"They kissed last night I saw it!" Announced Two-bit all the guys smirked even more and Dallas winked my eye's went huge I grabbed the pillow and attacked Two-bit smacking him as hard as I could

"you no good spying son of a donkey burger" I yelled hitting his face with the pillow all the guys were laughing I just kept hitting him

"help it's the attack of the midget monster" yelled Two-bit I stopped for a minute

"who you calling midget short stack" I yelled and started beating him again he tried to block it after the boy's had settled down I felt my self being lifted off Two-bit I was still swinging the pillow

"down girl Down" said Dally dropping me on the couch next to Johnny I just glared at Two-bit he smiled cheekily I threw the pillow at him it him his smiled faded immideatly which made me smile

"Lets go to the lake"Two-bit announce

"well would you look at that Two-bit had a smart Idea for once" said Dall the boy's all chuckled and I just faked a smile on the inside dying of fright I tried hard to avoid lakes and any other big bodies of water including pools I couldn't swim and water was my biggest fear and before I knew It I was in the front seat of Steve's truck and he was driving to the lake I stated quiet the entire ride pretending to take in the scenery as soon as the Truck had stopped at the lake all the boy's jumped out stripping there shirts off and running onto the dock and jumping into the lake I got out o f the truck and walked to onto the dock standing at the edge of it I heard foot steps running up behind me I moved figuring one of the boy's would be jumping it but instead I felt my self being lifted into the air and thrown into the lake I screamed and as the water surrounded me i inhaled it I flailed my arms and leg's around but it didnt help I just kept sinking the light fading away my lungs bruning screaming for air I felt a hand grab mine pulling me to the surface I gasped for air flailing my arms and legs still I felt my self being pulled on the dock still panting I saw Johnny getting out of the water on to the dock quickly his eye's full of concern

"why didn't you swim" yelled dallas I flinched

"I cant..." I said quietly rolling over to my sighed I felt my self being lifted up into a hug

"im so sorry Marley I didnt know" said Dally rubbing my back pulling away

"it's okay" I said taking in another deep breath

"ill get him for you Marley" said Two-bit tackling Dally into the lake I couldnt help but chuckle the rest of the boy's but Johnny jumped in he just sat next to me rested my head on his shoulder

"you can go in if you want Johnny" I said softly

"only if you come in with me" he said turning to look at me

"I can't swim" I said looking down

"then just float and ill swim" he said smiling I looked down

"I wont let anything happen to you" he said softly I slowly got up and so did he we walked off the dock onto the beach slowly walking in Johnny held me close and we he got to his waist he slowly got down bringing me with him i held onto him tightly

"just relax I got you" he said calmly I felt his lips touch my head and all my panic and fear melted away I could feel him swimming out deeper I just laid against him and we floated

"aww look at the love birds" yelled Two-bit

"someone smack him!" I yelled seconds later I heard multiply slaps

"OW she said someone one not everyone" complained Two-bit me and johnny both chuckled after a while we all started to go in Dally had started a fire and made some benches out of drift wood I sat down trying to warm up i felt a jacket draped around me I looked to see johnny sit down beside me I tried to protest

"what did I say last night" was all he said and I looked away mumbling

"ahh Young love I remember what that was like" said Soda looking up having some moment I threw a marshmallow that was on the ground at him

"you're same age as us dips hit" I said he looked down

"thank's for ruining my moment" he said

"what can I say Two-bit taught me well about ruining moments" I said giving Two-bit a glare he avoided my eyes and whistled innocently causing us all to laugh the time of my suspension to go by way to fast and before I knew It I was back at school and dead tired thanks to Two-bit keeping me up all night

"no offence Mar but you look like shit" said Pony I just looked at him

"You didn't have to sleep on the couch with Two-bit on the floor talking all night and asking every five mintues if you were awake" I said hitting my head on the locker Pony laughed

"come on we better get to class" I slowly walked forward then collapsed to knees

"you know what you go on a head i'm just gunna nap here" I said laying down

"yeah and Dall finds out and kills me for it no thanks" Pony said Dragging my arms I groaned and soon felt my feet being lifted

"what's her issue" Said Two-bit I tried to kick him he chuckled they put me down in my chair and my head slammed down on the table and like that I was out like a light till the bell rang and pony woke me up I had fallen asleep in my next class as well when the lunch bell ran I was excited to see Johnny I started walking to the table when Beth stood up and stopped me she looked me up and down

"Marley we miss you come sit with us" she said pulling me to her table

"yeah Marley we miss you sooo much" said one of the clones I pulled away

"well I don't miss you" I said turning around I felt Beth grab my arm

"excuse me you are fucking nothing with out me so sit your ass down now" she hissed I pulled away

"you. your nasty clones and your fakeness are excused now leave me the fuck alone" I said walking away I sat down next to Johnny and with in minutes of me sitting down Beth and her gang strutted over she sat right down on Johnny's lap making sure to pull her already to short skirt up even higher I felt my self twitch with anger and jealously I tried to stay calm she brushed her hand against his cheeks saying something but I couldn't hear it over the ringing in my ears she pressed his head into her fake boobs and my blood started to boil more my fists balled at my sides then she kissed him right on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Then I snapped everything else in the world went away and all I saw was her I stood up abruptly and ripped her from Johnny's lap and before she could even open her mouth my fist collided with her face she stumbled back then took at me swinging her arm's like a retarded chimpanzee for the most part I dodged her but she got one swipe in on my cheeks I could feel the blood trickle down it I ran at her pinning her to the large metal Pillar in the middle of the Cafeteria she tried to fight back I grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked her head down it connected to my knee with aloud smack sound I pushed her down onto the floor and started to kick my foot connecting with her stomach over and over again she reached her hand out pulling my leg's causing me to fall down giving her time to get up she was bloody and battered but anger still ranged inside me she took a tray off the table beside her and ran at me swinging it I felt the hard plastic make contact with my gut causing me to fly back making and oof sound she came running at me I held her hands away from me she was still swinging the tray I took one of my hands away and used the palm of my hitting her straight in the nose she screamed falling back I jumped us and right as I was about to finish her I felt my self being lifted in the air I squirmed around kicking and screaming

"Marley it's me calm down i'm getting you out of here" I heard Two-bit say I didn't stop struggling I wanted to end her right then and there he walked me out side I was still screaming for him to let me end her he put me down by the fence I tried to run back in there he held me to the gate I squirmed

"even though I loved seeing you beat the shit out of here. the guys are already going to have my head for letting it go that far" Two-bit said in a calm voice I turned to glare at him the kicked my legs back hitting the fence in defeat and and anger

"stuid fucking cow face barbie plastic bitch" I started mumbling curse words

"yes yes I know you hate her she touched your Johnnycake" He teased saying Johnny's name in a baby voice I glared at him

"I'm going to take you to the Dx let Soda and Steve watch you" he said pulling me off the fence and pushing me to his car I folded my arms we soon go there and get got me out pulling me by my shirt

"what's going on?" asked a confused Soda coming out of the store

"the little fire cracker just beat the living daylights out of miss Super Soc because she was hitting on Johnny sitting on his lap and kissed him right on the lips" Two-bit said trying to laugh

"you let her beat her?" said Steve he looked rather furious

"I was to busy laughing to stop her!" Two-bit protested

"you're going to be dead when Dall and Dary find out and yet I wish I would of been there" said Soda laughing at least he liked it I smiled

"just watch the little fire cracker would yah" Two-bit said they shooed him off and brought me inside as soon as Soda had gone out of the room Steve ran over to me excitement in his eye's

"tell me everything" he almost pleaded

"but you just said" I said confused pointing at the door

" I know what I said I just don't want to be the one who get's shot for encouraging you now spill!" he demanded sitting on a stool I rolled my eye's

"I don't know what's there to spill I beat the shit out Beth because she's an annoying two faced twat who touched johnny" I said then paused "oh and i'm pretty sure I broke her nose like big time" Steve howled with laughter falling off stool onto the floor I rolled my eye's

"thing's probably as fake as her personality anyways" he said laughing

"yeah accept she can buy a new nose not a personality"I said he laughed more I spent the rest of the day bugging Soda and talking to Steve he wouldn't show it in front of Soda but he was proud when there shift's had ended we all piled into Steve's truck and drove to the Curtis house when we got there we saw Two-bit's car I looked over at Soda

"oh this wont be fun" he said getting out then helping me out I stood there waiting for them to go first

"oh no you don't you're going first you'r the one in trouble" said Steve I bit my lip and slowly walked up the steps as soon as I walked into the living room all eye's were on me Dallas and Dar with looks of anger i had never seen before Dar stood up

"I know i'm grounded no chocolate cake or tv for a month"I said then ran to the room slamming the door behind me I really didn't want to be yelled at I looked around for somewhere to hide the only place I would fit is the bed I crawled under it moment's later the door opened and there were 3 pairs of shoe's standing in front of the bed

"where the hell did she go" I heard Dallas asked

"I think she's hiding under the bed it's were pony used to" said Dar I didn't move I saw Dallas get down I moved back he reached his hand under

"come out Marley" he said sternly I didn't move or say anything

"Marley get out here right now we have to had a talk" said Dar sternly I still didn't move I didn't like being yelled at and I knew it's all they do if I came out

"that's it secret weapon it is" I heard Dallas Said I saw the other pair of shoes step forward

"get her out Johnny then bring her to the living room" I heard Dar say with that him and Dallas walked away and Johnny got down laying on the floor I could see his face and he could see mine he didn't say anything he just laid there staring at me with so many looks going threw his eye's I felt my self starting to calm down as he stared into my eye's and we laid there for the longest time before he reached his arm under and with out even realizing I reached mine to his he held my hand gently and pulled me out from under the bed and into a hug he rubbed my back

"i'm so sorry Marley" he whispered to me I was confused

"you didn't do anything Johnny" I replied he sighed and pulled me away looking into my eye's

"no but I kissed he back" he said his voice was flat and emotionless my entire world felt like it fell apart right there I felt sick to my stomach as my eye started to water

"Ma.." he started to say I pushed him away ripping the door open and running out both Dar and Dally stood up

"yell at me later" I said opening the door tears flowing I slammed the door shut and before anyone had a chance to seem me hid behind in the back of Steve's truck I heard the door open and foot step's flood out onto the porch

"Marley get back here" I heard Darry scream suddenly foot steps departed from the porch into the yard I crawled under the tarp steve had refusing to Cry my world crashing down on me as pain flooded my body I heard both doors on Steve's truck open and shut as other Ran down the street yelling my name I just stayed there Steve drove for a while then stopped I heard him and soda get out yelling my name I just laid there whimpering

"she aint there man let's go check the Dx" I heard Soda yell getting closer to the truck I accidental whimpered to loud and I knew It i felt the tarp ripped from me

"I found her she's been hiding in the truck the whole dang time" yelled Soda he climbed in the back

"Mar what's wrong" he asked concerned I sat up and bit and wrapped my arms around him still crying he rubbed my back

"shh shh it's alright" he said softly I heard Steve sigh as he got to the truck

"thank god" he said seeing me

"ill stay back here with her let's get back to the house before" Soda said softly I soon heard the door close and the truck start as soon as it stopped the first thing I heard was Dar's voice

"where the hell was she" he yelled angrily

"she was right here in the back of the Truck" said Steve getting out Soda slowly stood up picking me up

"she wont talk she just keeps crying" said Soda I felt him hand me over to Darry he looked down at me his face softened i held onto him tightly

"let's get her inside" he said turning around he walked me inside

"were the hell was she?" I heard Dallas ask

"back of the truck" Dar said putting me down on the couch none of the four boy's said anything at first just sat there soon Two-bit came bursting threw the door

" I checked the school and her old place she no-" he stopped mid sentence "Marley" he yelled running over to me he hugged me I didn't hug back my Mental pain was to much to do anything he pulled away noticing i didn't hug back he looked at the guys

"what's wrong?" he asked them they shrugged

"waiting for her to say something" said Soda Two-bit sat down beside me with and arm around me

"what's wrong Mar don't tell me you're actually regretting kicking that Bitch's ass" two-bit said Both Dar and Dally shot him death glares

"he kissed back" I said quietly

"what?" all the guys asked not hearing me but Two-bit yelled it angrily the guys looked at him confused

"Johnny kissed that dumb bitch back" he said angrily and just like that Pony and Johnny walked in

"we checked the lot she's-" Pony had stopped him self all the guys were glaring in there direction at Johnny and as I saw him all the pain became worse I pushed Two-bit out of the way and ran to the room as I did I heard Dallas speak

"Soda go keep and eye on her Johnny outside now" I dove onto the bed hugging the pillow I soon felt a hand touch my shoulder I looked to see Soda he gave me a soft smile then laid down next to me holding me to him I turned to face him curling into him he stroked my hair

"I'm sorry Marley he had no right to do that to you" Soda said quietly Soda stroking my hair calmed me and slowly the day's events had gotten to me my eye's started to droop in till darkness took over

when I awoke I kept my eye's close hearing Soda's voice at the door talking quietly

"She's sleeping now Johnny she's need's her rest" he said softly

"p..please Soda I gotta see her man" Johnny's voice cracked sounding raspy like he had been crying I heard Soda sigh

"alright just don't wake her up" he said softly i heard the door squeak and foot steps shuffle before the door closed I knew Johnny was in the room since nothing happened all I could hear was faint breathing for the longest time before he made a move I felt the weight on the bed shift Johnny placed his hand gently on my back sighing I felt tears start to sting my eye's

"Marley.." Johnny said quietly


	6. Chapter 6

I sat up.

"no" I screamed at him ripping the blankets off

"just no" I said in a more quiet voice I stormed out of the room heading for the front door Darry stood up I walked backwards grabbing Dally's arm

"shut up and walk with me so I Darry doesn't burst a blood vessel" I said dragging him out the door and slamming it shut I pulled Dallas a little way's down the street then let go I stormed off I walked to the lot and went and sat on the bench crossing my arms kicking the dirt Dallas leaned on a tree looking at me I was mumbling curse words to myself I shivered and got up

"were are we going now?" asked a slightly annoyed Dallas

"back to the house" I said storming away he chuckled and fallowed behind me as soon as we walked in everyone looked at us I walked over to Steve and sat on his lap he chuckled no one really spoke tho

"Marley.." I heard Johnny say quietly I put me hand up

"no" I said firmly he sighed the rest of night went by slowly and silent I eventually passed out on Steve

"You wake her up" I heard Sodapop's voice say

"no Steve wake her up" I heard Ponyboy whisper

"hell I ain't wakin her up" Steve said quietly

"Darry!" all three boy's said just above a whisper

"no way I ain't do in it" I hear him whisper back

"for go sake's you wimps ill do it" I head Dallas say there was foot steps walking closer to me

"hey doll face wake up" I heard Dallas say I grabbed the pillow and started to beat him he fell to the ground

"don't call me Doll face!" I yelled the boy's all laughed while Dallas sat there smirking taking my abuse from the pillow I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me holding my arms to me I looked over my shoulder to see Darry

"don't beat your babysitter up" he said I groaned

"I don't need a babysitter!" I announced he laughed

"well to bad you're having one" he chuckled I rolled my eye's and fallowed the Steve, Ponyboy, Sodapop and Darry out into the kitchen they all gave me a hug as they went off to school and work I sat down on the couch

"well what do you wanna do today?" I asked Dally who was leaning in the arch way he just shrugged I rolled my eye's we sat there for a while not doing much then I remember something the rodeo was in town I turned to Dallas with a smirk

"dallykinz" I said a baby voice he looked over at me

"take me to the Rodeo!" I yelled he chuckled

"get dresses then" he said I clapped my hands and ran into the room changing into a random dress and pair of flats Dallas smirks at me when I walked out

" I had nothing better to wear" I said he chuckled

"lets go" he said I smiled and skipped to the car the drive was a little long but I didn't mind

"were here" I said in a sing song voice Dall chuckled we walked around the Rodeo

"I'll be right back" said Dallas running off I shrugged and danced around to the music a clown walked over my eye's went huge it opened it's arms to hug me

"no stay away" I said holding my hands up it made a goofy laugh walking closer

"get away!" I yelled

"aww cmon girly" he said I bit my lip as he got closer

"Dally!" I screamed for Dallas and with in moments the clown was knocked on it's ass

"stay the hell away" he said threw gritted teeth the clown rubbed it's jaw then ran off Dall turned to me

"you okay Marley?" he asked I nodded

"just terrified of clowns.." I said soft he chuckled and rubbed my shoulder me and Dallas walked around a bit more he even rode in a event just to be a show off but it was funny and he got a fat lip from it so I started to call him ducky he hated it

"I want a coke Ducky" I said to Dallas he gave the same look he had given me for hours the I hate you so much look that I couldn't help but giggle at

"alright stay here" he said and ran over to the drink stand I nodded as we left I looked around swaying a little on my toes then I saw it.. Johnny and Bethany holding hands and giggling away I felt my eye twitch as anger boiled inside me Dallas came over holding the drink out in front of me but my eye's and mind were locked after moments I took the drink and stormed towards them leaving Dallas there a little confused I walked up behind them and tapped Johnny shoulder they both turned around Johnny wide eyed I dumped the drink on him then punched him in the gut he fell to his knees moaning Beth's eye's almost popped out of her head she turned to run away I grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back she let out a loud yelp as she fell on to her back I kicked her in the stomach a few times as she lay on the ground then once in the face everyone had surrounded us and Dallas stood there behind me stunned I walked over to him and took his drink

"were leaving" I said as I grabbed his arm dragging him away as we left the park his shock wore off

"you stole my drink" he said flatly I rolled my eye's and handed it to him getting in the car as we got home Steve and Sodapop ran over to me jumping up and down repeating my name over and over again

"what?!" I asked getting a little annoyed

"we got you a job at the Dx with us you start Saturday" said Soda I squealed and hugged them

"I can't be the only one thinking this is a horrible Idea can I ?" I head Darry say

"I'm with you there" said Dallas I turned and stuck my tongue out at them they chuckled

_

I fiddled around with the hem of my Dx shirt biting my hair as I sat on my stool . Today was my very first day of work and I was excited to help my first costumer that wasn't Darry who deiced he had to be my first customer when he left Steve broke out laughing saying he was treating me like a dad treats his kid with there first job... needless to say he's still trying to get muffin crumbs out of his hair I spun around on the stool a couple times then the bell dinged I turned facing the front with a huge grin that quickly faded when I saw Two-bits face he walked over

"now what kind of face is that to greet a customer!" he teased

"you're not a customer you're Two-bit" I said rolling my eye's

"ouch just for that i'm not buying anything" he said I raised an eyebrow

"you weren't going to anyways Two!" I said catching him in a lie he nodded a smiled the rest of the day was slow not many people showed up and what felt like a millennium later i was back at the Curtis me and Two-bit hung out inside watching mickey-Mouse and drinking beers while Sodapop and Steve were working on a car out side.

"want another one?" Two-bit called out from the kitchen

"yes!" I yelled I sat up on the couch and Two-bit came in opening both beers he handed me mine I started to drink it

"what's that you're fourth?" he asked taking a large gulp of his

"no like my sixth" I said he nodded Soon the boy's came inside and Darry and ponyboy where home when they asked how many beers I had I said two even tho me and Two-bit were both on probably our ninth or tenth we were dooing such a good job of playing sober then Dallas and Johnny walked in

"Booooo" I screamed loudly everyone looked at me

"booo" Two-bit said coppying me

"wait what are we booing at?" he asked I burst out laughing

"what the hell is going on?" asked Dallas

"well by the looks of it Two-bit has gotten Marley drunk" said Ponyboy trying not laugh

"I am not drunk i've only had uh.. uhmm" I started to count the number of beers on my fingers I held up five

"this many okay maybe add four or five" I said giggling Darry sighed I jumped out and started to jump on the couch Two-bit joined me the boys got a chuckle

"oh my god" I said loudly

"what?" asked Sodapop amsued

"do you know what an amazing song is?" I asked him giggling he shook his head

"well I'll sing it for you and Two-bit you join in if you no it" I said giggling

"okay" Two-bit said shoving a peice of cake in his face I cleared my throat standing on the couch

"This is the song that never ends it goes on and on my friends some people" I began to sing and Two-bit started to join in with in the five words

"started singing it no knowing what it was" we screamed louder Darry face palmed him self while Steve and Sodapop were rolling on the floor laughing at the others expressions I jumped off the couch and ran over to Dallas

"and they'll continue singing it for ever just because" I sang playing with Dally's lip . I don't remember much after that other then kicking Sodapop in the face while wrestling when I woke up I had a killer headache so I spent most of the day in bed when I got up it was just getting dark out I groaned holding my head I walked into the kitchen

"Darry where the Advil" I said rubbing my head he chuckled

"cupboard by the sink" he said chuckling I walked over taking a couple and popping them in my mouth I stuck my mouth under the sink turning it on I drank some swallowing the pills I sighed and walked into the living room my eye's almost shot out of my head there on the couch was Beth and Johnny cuddling giggling I could feel the others eye's on my I bit my lips and stormed to the front door taking pony boy's sweater off the hook and slamming the door I stormed off down the street to the lot I started to kick at a rock in lot I felt a hand turn me around I saw Dallas

"you okay Doll face?" he asked me softly

"don't fucking call me that Dallas" I screamed punching him in the face then turning around and stormed away when I looked back he was just standing there unfazed he walked over to me taking his jacket off he stood infront of me I glared

"hit me" he said in flat tone

"I'm not going to hit you again Dallas" I said turning away he grabbed my arm turning me to him

"hit me Marley take out you're anger I know you want to" he said I glared at him

"itll make you feel better" he said taking my hand and making me slap him I bit my lip and hit his chest lightly

"like you mean it Marley your not ever going to get your anger out like that" he yelled I hit him a little hard he groaned

"close your eye's and picutre Beth and Johnny together on the couch" he said I closed my eyes and as the picture came to mind I slammed my first into his chest

"that's it!" he said in a proud tone I hit him again

"stuipd fucking two faced cunt ugly skank whore" I said as I hit Dallas over and over again he just stood there with a smirk the punches not even fazing him after my anger had finally died down I sighed and looked up at him

"thanks Dal-" my sentence was cut short as Dally's lips came crashing down onto mine in a rough passionate kiss I kissed back for only a second before pulling away

"Dallas Winston!" I yelled and slapped him hard across the face he chuckled

"oh you loved it" he teased I turned around and stormed back to the house Dallas fallowed closely behind me when I got back in the house Two-bit pulled be down on the couch beside him and hugged me

"how's the head fish" he teased

"alright how's yours" I said shoving him a bit he chuckled

"it's fine" he said we sat around talking for a bit I ignored Johnny for the most part till I heard Beth giggling my eye's were drawn over to them they were giving each other Eskimo kisses my eye twitched my hand balling to a fist I grabbed Dallas arm and bit it hard letting my anger out he sat there with a smoke in his other hand watching the Tv acting like nothing was happening

"Marley what are you doing..." asked a confused Sodapop I ignored him

"Dall you realize you have a little girl gnawing on your arm right?" teased Two-bit

"yup she's taking her anger out" he said still not even fazed by it when I felt my self calm down I slowly released his arm Sodapop took it

"damn you're gonna have those marks for hours!" he said chuckling I blushed a little

"who knew Marley would be such a little monster" Teased Steve I grinned

"well she always has been a freak" said Beth in rather a bitchy tone I opened my mouth to call her a skank faced bitch but Dallas shoved his arm back in it

"bite" he demanded

" I think I like that much more then her getting into fights" said Darry I glared at him he smiled at me when I had finally calmed down Dallas put his arm down I laid back on the couch putting my knees up Steve and Sodapop started talking about girls they had seen at work today

"skank faced bitch" I screamed loudly everyone went silent and looked at me

"Id say i'm sorry but i'm really not I just I couldn't hold it in my feelings needed to be expressed!" I said grinning Sodapop and Steve chuckled I could feel the death glares from Beth

"dont give me that look at least I didn't tell them you lost your virginity to a 18 year old when you were 11" said in a casual voice Two-bit choked on his beer coughing

"oops" I said with a not so innocent face I saw Dallas smirking Beth jumped off the couch lunging at me I stuck my foot out holding her back she screamed flailing her arms I used Dallas leg to prop my elbow on as I leaned my head on my hand watching her try to hit me I yawned I pushed her away gently then stood up she fell face first on the couch Dallas pulled me onto his lap he patted my head

"good girl not fighting back" he said

"I feel like a dog" I said with an unhappy face

"well you are a bitch" said Beth standing up and fixing her dress

"at least I don't have a butter everything" I said to her she stood there with a what expression the guy's held in a laugh

"man that braincell must get pretty damn lonely up in that big fat hallow thing" I said with a smirk Two-bit couldn't take it he burst out laughing which caused Ponyboy to crack fallowed by Steve and Sodapop Dallas just smirked Darry sat in his chair with an amused look on his face

"enjoying you're self Darry?" I asked he nodded

"yes actually" he said I laughed Dallas pulled me in closer Beth just sat down and glared still not comprehending my comebacks we sat in silence for a bit

"hey Two-bit?" I asked looking over at him

"yeah Marley?" he said taking a drink out of his beer I smirked

"this is the song that never ends" I started to sing he put a fist in the air swallowing his drink

"it goes on and on my friends" he screamed

"shut up!" yelled Darry, Sodapop,Steve, Ponyboy and Dallas we broke out laughing

"she's like a mix of Dallas, Two-bit and Ponyboy all in one" Groaned Darry shaking his head I raised an eyebrow at him

"do explain" I asked him

"you got Two-bit humour, Dall's anger issues and you dont use your head half the time like Ponyboy!" he said shaking his head

"I don't feel that's fair I'm much cuter then all of them" I said cheekily he laughed

"you're a strange kid" he said shaking his head I just smiled we all settled down a bit Beth still giving me death glares Dally was rubbing his thumb against my arm keeping my calm and stopping me from decking her


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't remember falling asleep but I woke up on the couch beside Steve he was taking up more then half the couch and I had one cushion Dallas and Two-bit were spread out on the floor Dallas looked like he had fallen of the couch and was forced there Two-bit looked like he just fell asleep watching Mickey-Mouse and on the other Couch was Johnny and Beth I smirked slowly getting up and off the couch I tip toed into the hall opening the closet the spider I had saw the other day was still there I smirked I reached my hand up breaking his web he was on my hand I gently tip toed back over to Johnny and Beth I slowly nudged the spider off my hand into her hair I went back to spot Steve had spread out more I tried to wiggle my way in but he took up to much room I got fed up I moved my self behind him and shoved him off the couch he didn't do anything but roll over I closed my eye's but in seconds Beth was screaming like bloody murder I opened my eye's she knocked Johnny off the couch as she jumped up freaking out she stumbled over Two-bit and tripped on Steve who groaned

"what the hell is going on?" Steve said sitting up and rubbing his head

"spider" She screamed pointing at the couch Steve looked very un amused I got up

"It touched me kill it" she screamed I put my hand out letting it crawl onto it

"at least it didn't crawl in your mouth" I said with a smirk her eye's went huge as she covered her mouth I broke out laughing walking toward the door I opened it putting the spider on the railing when I walked back in I noticed Dallas was still asleep

"Lazy fuck" I mumbled scratching my head I walked into the bedroom I couldn't deiced what to wear I picked out a pair of short shorts I started to change then noticed I didn't have a shirt I wanted to wear I walked out into the living room in my Shorts and a bra Steve, Two-bit and even Johnny weren't fazed by my partial nudity since I had done it many time going from the bathroom to bedroom but Beth looked pissed which just made me smile I walk over to Dallas who was still sleeping I pulled his shirt off he just rolled over groaning a bit I slipped it on and that made Johnny look over I ignored him walking into the kitchen I pulled the cake out and grabbed Two-beers one for me one for Two-bit I walked back into the living room and sat on the floor I handed Two-bit beer he thanked me I took a piece off cake so did Steve, Two-bit and Johnny Beth looked disgusted

"oh is the princess to afraid to eat I would be to with those thunder thighs" I said the thunder in a loud voice she glared I smirked by the time I had finished my cake and Beer Sodapop, Ponyboy and Darry were up

"is he dead?" asked Pony looking at Dallas

"not just lazy" I said he shrugged i got up and walked into the kitchen I took ice out of the freezer

"what are you dooing Mar?" asked Steve I smriked at him I pulled the waist line of Dallas pants up and little and put the ice in it before going in sitting on the couch with in 10 seconds he sat up screaming shaking his leg's trying to get them out I couldnt help but laugh Steve held out his hand I gave him a high five

"that's was sleeping princess's get" I said with a smirk

"i'll get you back" said Dallas

"in you're dreams" I said in a taunting voice

"you were" Dallas said winking

"annd now it's awkward" I said loudly Steve and Sodapop nodded I laughed suddenly the door burst open and a girl who was dressed like a stripper stormed in and started to scream Dallas he got up and started to scream back at her the boys didn't seem to be moved by it I looked over at Steve giving him a what the hell look he leaned over

"Sylvia on again off again girl cheated on him while he was in the cooler dumped her" he said I nodded then stood up walking over to them I pushed my way between them colliding my fist into her stomach she stumbling back groaned hunched forward groaning

"get the fuck out whore no one want's you here, we already have one nasty dumb cunt face whore here we don't need another so get out" I stated in a rather flat voice she looked up at me

"who the fuck do you think you are how dare you talk to me" she slapped me across the face the boy's oo'd I could feel my blood starting to boil my hand clenched in a fist I looked at Dallas he just smirked I turned back to sylvia and lunged at her tackling her out the door she screamed I started punching her face repeatedly as she yanked on my hair with one hand trying to claw at me I kneed her stomach and she groaned letting me go I picked her up pulling her by the hair and walked to gate opening it and forcing her out she fell to the ground I slammed the gate

"I'm the bitch that will beat you're ass so fucking hard someone might actually want to go near you" I screamed she ran off crying

"that felt fucking good" I said the boy's clapped and Beth stood there scared I smirked and leaned against the gate it slowly opened causing me to fall back on my ass all the boy's howled with laughter I jumped up and bowed

"let's do something" yelled Two-bit already bored

"well me and boobear were thinking we should all go up camping" said Beth giggling I pretend to shove my fingers down my throat

"what yah say Mar?" asked Sodapop I shrugged

"long as I don't have to be stuck near that ball of nasty I don't care" I said Two-bit was tryng so hard not to laugh

"well I'll go pack my stuff and meet you guys back here" said Beth skipping toward the gate I rammed my shoulder into her walking to the porch

"let's pack" said Sodapop running inside

-

we had only been at the lake a few hours and I was already contemplating jumping off the dock and letting my self sink to the bottom Beth was getting on my nerves she shrieked at every little bug and everything she could all the boy's were in the lake swimming while Johnny and Beth were on the dock making kissy faces anger and jealousy built inside me but as Johnny leaned down a smile on his face giving her a Eskimo kiss pain filled me with out even realizing it I had taken the poker stick out of the fire and had put it on my foot as I pulled my eye's away from them I realized it my eye's went huge as the pain shot up my foot I dropped the stick and started to jump

"ow ow ow fucking idiot ow" screamed hopping towards he dock I pushed pass Johnny and Beth and sat down on the edge putting my foot in sighing I heard footsteps on the dock the was harsh shove against my back and suddenly I was surrounded by water I kicked my arms and legs trying to move but all I did was sink I didn't scream this time I held my breath as the looking up trying to move suddenly a figure came down from the light pulling me up and as I breached the surface I took a deep breath of water Two-bit lifted me up on to the dock Beth was at the other end laughing her ass off I got up Two-bit tried to grab my leg

"Marley don't!" he yelled but it was to late I took off running at her I tackled her down to the ground like a football player would I couldn't take it I started to beat on her she screamed for me to stop but I couldnt I just kept hitting her In till I was lifted off and even then I struggled to get away Johnny ran to her side as I got pulled away once she was out of site I was put down I turned to see Dallas I started to hit him

"why the fuck would you stop me that fucking cunt tried to kill me" I screamed at him still hitting him he let me hit him a few more time's before grabbing my wrists I glared at him he pulled me to him harshly and kissed it was rough and passionate he slowly pulled away smirking I slapped him then turned around walking toward the shore he chuckled I picked up a rock and threw it in making my way back towards the camp the first thing I heard was

"you're so cute snookiewookikinz" it was Johnny babying Beth I coverd my mouth

"you're cuter boobearywearykinz" Beth said back in a baby voice I gagged

"oh god Two-bit next time just let me drowned it be better then hearing that!" I yelled from the shore Two-bit looked up

"you don't have to share a tent with it!" he yelled back

"If I shared a tent with it there'd only be one person left breathing in the tent" I said Beth glared me I rolled my eye's and walked on to the dock this time not to the end I laid down with my toes in the water I could hear the kissing sounds I groaned

"oh god go get lost in the woods and eaten by Cannibal or something please!" I begged Two-bit chuckled at it

"why don't you" Beth snapped back

"Good Idea!" I said jumping up I walked up to the campsite stealing the bag of Oreo's from Ponyboy and started to walk into the woods

"were are you going?" asked Darry looking up from his seat

"getting lost in the woods? God and you say Ponyboy has his head in the clouds" I said shaking my head I walked towards the tree line I saw a trail and started to walk down it I stayed on it and eventually it brought me to the beach I walked along it still eating the cookies the sun was starting to go down I got back to the campsite everyone was huddled around the fire I walked over to the truck and took my Radio out of the truck pulling the antenna all the way up I made sure the volume was low as I turned it on searching for songs lots of it was Beatles and other songs like them then I heard Johnny B Goode by Chuck Berry I smiled and turned it up all the way we were all kinda dancing to it then Beth started to sing it sounded my a Rooster gargling nails while a cat shat glass and ran its nails on a chalk board when the song ended she stopped a few more songs came on and Darry had started to cook us dinner then Jailhouse Rock came on I couldn't help but start dancing I took the spoon out Darry's hand and made him dance he twirled me around and lifted me onto the Picnic table I ended up singing along as I danced around on the table I pulled Ponyboy up with me he danced with me we did all the Elvis moves and when the song was done I jumped down off the table so did Ponyboy we both broke out laughing soon enough out dinner of mac and Cheese was done and after a few hours I had started to get tired

"alright were am I sleeping" I asked

"third tent it's me you and Dall" said Ponyboy I nodded and walked over to the tent I pulled my shorts off so I was in just Dall shirt and my panties and crawled into my bed Ponyboy came in not long after he accidentally woke me up when he tripped I was still up when Dallas crawled in behind me

"not touching" I said flicking his nose he chuckled I slowly let my self fall back asleep when I woke back up I could tell the son was shining and I could hear things going on outside the tent I was the only one left in it I crawled out of it too Dallas and my father fighting I was in shock at first but as I saw blood trickle down my fathers nose I felt a slight joy come over me I walked over to the boy stealing some chips from Two-bit

"why didn't anyone wake me up" I asked eating them

"Dall didn't want you getting involved and hurt" said Pon I nodded and watched the fight suddenly I felt my self being yanked into it a blade at my throat Dall froze

"That's right you piece of trash you let me take her or I cut her" My father threatened pressing the blade against my skin I could feel the warm sticky liquid travel down my neck


	8. Chapter 8

Tears started to flow like a water fall from my eye's the boy's all stood there struck with fear and anger Dallas didn't know what to do you could see it written all over his face my father smirked walking backwards keep the blade to neck he opened the back door of the car shoving me in it I hit my head on the other side yelping for pain and before Dallas could get to him my father got in the front seat and sped off

"you think you can just run away from me you stupid whore huh? Think again you fucking bitch you ruined my life so now i'm going to fuck up yours" my fathers voice was harsh I laid there holding my head crying I had to get out of here some way some how I had to do it.. I looked on the ground there was nothing I bit my lip sitting up I covered his eye he swerved multiple times cursing and clawing at my hands when he started to go off the road I sat back doing up my seat belt right before we started to speed down a hill I shut my eye's before we collided into a huge tree class shattering my body was yanked forward I slowly opened my eye's my father laid there his head against the steering wheel a chunk of class sticking out of his skull blood gushing from the open wound slowly making it's way down his skull I pushed on the door trying to open I rammed my body against it unjamming it I fell onto the ground my body hurt more then ever I slowly crawled my way up the hill using roots and such to pull my self up I could feel the blood streaming down my arms from the glass that cut it as I made my way back to the road I saw Darry's truck speeding down it he came to a screeching halt as he saw me the boy's all hopped out I felt my self going in an out of consciousness as my ears rang Sodapop was saying something but I couldn't heart my body fell over onto him and darkness took over me I don't remember much of what happened next I remember being in the truck for but my eye's were only open for a moment and Dally was shaking me trying to keep me awake the next time my eye's opened there was bright lights passing me as I was wheeled down a hall by doctors and after that it was just silence and blackness I wasn't sure how long it was it felt like an eternity to me but slowly and gradually I could hear a beeping it started of very faintly way off in the distance and slowly but steadily got louder and as It did I could feel pain threw out my body and soon my eye's flutter opened to be blinded by the bright light of the hospital I tried to sit up pain filled my I groaned

"whoa easy there miss" said an unfamiliar female voice I slowly sat my self my arms shaking under the pressure I could see the lady now she was in a suite she smiled at me

"my name is Barbra I'm you're social worker you've been in a coma for a month were so glad you're awake your friends have been dying to see you but first if you''re up for it id like to have a little talk with you" she said her smile was sweet and her eye's were kind but deep down I knew nothing good was going to come from this I just nodded she took a deep breath

"well.. you're father passed away in the accident and since he was you're last living relitive when they release you from the hospital you will be sent to a girls home" Barbra talked slowly letting it all sink in I blinked the door opened It was Ponyboy he had a book in one hand his eye's went wide as he saw me

"Marley you're awake" he screamed he ran over dropping the book Barbra got up and left the room Ponyboy sat on the bed opening his arm's wide letting me lean into him for a hug

"we've all been so worried about you we all come to visit everyday Darry's here every night after work and sits for hours, Steve and Sodapop come and visit it all the time they talk about girls and car Two-bit comes in and tell's you jokes and makes the nurse come in so you can watch Mickey-Mouse with him and I come everyday and Read even Johnny come stop visit but he doesn't let Beth in and Dall he's here all the time even when the others are here he's just out having a smoke I'm so glad your awake" Pony was rambling on but I didn't mind It was nice to know the boy's cared he slowly pulled away I looked down

"Pone.." I said softly

"there sending me to a girl's home..." I said to him trying not to cry

"WHAT" I hear Dallas voice say me and Ponyboy both looked up at the door to see Dallas standing there he looked steamed he hands turned to fist his face was red rage was in his eye Ponyboy slowly stood up putting his hands in the air

"Dally.. you need to calm down.. we'll figure this out.. you sit with Mar.. I'll go get the gang someone will no what to do" Ponyboy's voice was calm as he walked towards the door Dallas didn't say anything he just walked over to me and sat in the chair Ponyboy ran out the door I sat there looking at Dallas I gently rubbed my foot against his leg as he sat there glaring at the door he looked like he was going to pounce and kill anyone who walked in Ignoring the pain the pulsated with in my body I slowly got off the bed putting my hands on his shoulder

"Duckey" I said softly his gaze was directed at me and became soft and full of worry he placed on hand on my waist as I slowly sat down on his lap I brushed my hand against his face

"it'll be okay.."I said softly Dallas didnt say anything he just leaned down and kissed me it wasn't rough like the ones before it was soft and tender full of love we slowly parted he rested his forehead on mine we sat there in silence

"I hope Two-bit brings me a beer and chocolate cake" I said softly Dallas chuckled and ran his finger threw his hair

"if he doesn't I'll make him go get some" he said smiling giving me another small peck I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder not long after we heard the nurse and other voices screaming back and while they were screaming the door opened and Ponyboy walked in with Johnny and Two-bit

"I brought cake" said Two-bit with a smile holding some out I giggled he walked over and handed Dally the plate and fork he sat up on my bed Johnny gave a week smile I waved a little there was still yelling I looked over at Pone

"Steve snapped.. which made Sodapop snap" he said I tried to get up Dally wouldnt let me

"but I gotta go tell him to shut up" I complained Dall chuckled putting the cake and fork on the table he picked me up wheeling the IV with me to the door he opened it and sure enough the nurse, Steve and Sodapop were there screaming at each other

"Grease Monkey and Fizz head leave the nurse alone get the hell in here and give me hug's" I demanded Steve and Sodapop stopped yelling and turned to look at me a smirk on there faces

"yes ma'am" teased Sodapop I rolled my eye's Dally walked me back into the room sitting me on the bed I tried to reach for the cake he picked it up getting a piece on the fork and held it to my mouth I opened it rolling my eye's

"that's so cute it's gross enough to make me hurl" said Two-bit I laughed we sat for a while making little talk mostly asking how I was and what was happening

"where Darry.." I asked softly

"he's talking to the Social worker" said Sodapop I sighed Dally fed me another piece soon after Darry came in his face was not a happy one I knew it meant bad news

"so?" asked Ponyboy Darry sighed

"there ain't anything we can do we ain't family there's no choice" he said sadness in his voice

"that's bull shit were the only family she dose got!" said Steve standing up

"Steve.. it's okay.. Darry tried that's all that matters.. I can still write you.. and maybe ill be able to come see you guys or you'll be able to see me.. and in a couple years I'll be 18 and I'll be able to come back" I said trying to think of positives none of the boy's were happy and Dalls grip tightened I sighed they stayed there in till the doctors kicked them out I couldn't sleep that night all I could do was cry I was awoken in the morning by Barbra

"Marley sweet heart.. it's time for us to leave" she said softly as I sat up I saw a bailiff behind her I sighed the nurse came in unhooking me I was handed some clothes I got changed Barbra placed he hand on my back as she slowly walked me out of my room

"what about my friends" I said softly she wouldn't look at me

"I'm sorry sweetheart.. they aren't here and we can't wait" she said I felt tears well in my eye's she walked me out of the hospital to the car she opened the door as I got in and right before she closed the door I heard my name begin screamed I turned to see Dallas I put my hand at the window he came running down the street Barbra started to drive tears fell from my eye's as I watched Dallas slowly disappeared I leaned my head on the back of the passenger seat tears flowing as I leaned forward I felt something on my neck start to fall forward I touched it gently I felt a chain I fallowed it it was Dally's dog chain the tears fell harder my life had finally felt like it had meaning I had friends that loved me and now I had lost it all I had nothing left I cried the entire way to the home

"were here.." said Barbra quietly I sniffled and wiped my eye's looking up I saw an old looking house that reminded me of a prison I got out and fallowed Barbra to the door she knocked on it loudly the door opened and older lady with a sour look on her face he nose turned upwards and he hair was pulled back tightly she looked strict and mean

"this the orphan girl" she asked he voice had a think Russian accent

"yes this is Marley" said Barbra the lady put her hand on my shoulder and pulled me in

" she will enjoy it here" the lady said slamming the door she pushed me aggressively into the house

"the kids are in lessons you will start them shortly the kitchen is off limits you eat when your served and if you don't then you starve no exceptions wake up is 5 am no exceptions bed is 7:30 also no exceptions once you're placed in your room you will have a list of chores there it no laughing or yelling and no talking unless spoke to understood" she said I just nodded she shoved me up the stairs

"good" she said forcing me down the hall she opened the door to a room it was small had one bed and small window

"this will be you're room till I figure where to place you change into that dress and leave everything else out side the door do not leave the room unless I come get you" she said forcing me in and slamming it I flinched tears started to fall I changed into the dress it was a mute grey and plain I laid down on the bed i was hard i stared at the wall crying missing the boy's I didn't want to be here I wanted to be at the Curtis house cuddling with the boy's with Dally watching mickey-Mouse with two-bit I couldn't help but cry harder I played with Dally's chain in my fingers suddenly the door opened the lady came back I stood up she walked over to me and ripped the chain off me

"no jewelry" she said threw gritted teeth she walked back to the door slamming it I fell to the ground crying pain and anger filling me I grabbed the pillow biting it it wasn't the same as biting Dallas nothing would be I started at the door I couldn't stay here I refused to be here some how one way I was going to get out and I was going home. Were I belonged were my heart was

{Squeal s/9056627/1/The-Heart-is-squeal-to-I-ll-protect-you}


End file.
